Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to adsorbing a solder ball in manufacturing the semiconductor package.
Semiconductor devices are being widely used in various electronic industrial fields due to their characteristics such as miniaturization, multifunction, and/or low manufacturing costs. Also, demands for high integration of semiconductor devices are increased. These demands are no exception to the semiconductor packages. Recently, a distance between pads having the same pitch is expanded according to a molding material and a package structure to cause misalignment of solder balls, resulting in a limitation in electrical connection.